When a Heart Breaks
by weaselette01
Summary: Fabian breaks up with Nina and she gets depressed. Fabina. Rated T for cutting. For Sibuna97's one-shot challenge. I do not own HoA or Breakeven by The Script.


**Yay,new story!**

_Song Lyrics _

Nina's Pov

_I'm still alive _

_But I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god_

_That I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time _

_While he got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even_

Ever since I got back to England,Fabian seemed to do anything to avoid me. I thought something was wrong with me until Mara finally broke down and told me that he's been with Joy ever since a week after prom. I understand why they didn't want to tell me. My heart is breaking. And when a heart breaks,it don't break even.

I had to force myself to face ever day,to breath every breath. It ain't easy to forget someone when you have to sit behind them in every class. I've tried praying to the Lord, but after last year,I've found myself believing less and less of what I hear. I can't trust myself,let alone my friends. I can't breath,like the life is being choked out of me. Like I want it to happen.

_Her best days_

_Will be some of my worst_

_She's finally met a man_

_Who's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake_

_He's got no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even_

Joy better love what she's got. I still love Fabian,even though he now refuses to give me the time of day. She will love him like he deserves. She is happy with him. She's happy while I cry myself to sleep. Fabian doesn't notice.

_What am I _

_Supposed to do_

_When the best part_

_Of me was always you_

_And what am I_

_Supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up_

_And you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

Mara notices. Only she would see my swollen eyes and broken heart,my lack of sleep and inability to care. She watches while I force myself to eat and smile. She's the only one to force up my sleeve to reveal the scars.

She tries to get me to do something,but I can't. I tune her out and hope she goes away. She doesn't. She says she's felt what I am right now. She's lying. She says It isn't healthy for me to be this way. She doesn't get it. She tries to get me to talk. I have nothing to say.

_They say bad things_

_Happen for a reason_

_But no wise words_

_Gonna stop the bleeding_

_He's moved on_

_While I'm still grieving_

_When a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even_

An intervention is called by the girls. After they catch me trying to sneak out of the house,they tell me that Fabian is just an idiot and that it may be a good thing that he left. They talk for a good 20 minutes. I sit in silence. It hasn't gotten through to them that I am in love with Fabian. Everything that happens to me I deserve. I let down my guard and this is my punishment. When I hear them stop talking,I stand up and walk out. They are smart enough not to follow me.

_What am I_

_Supposed to do_

_When the best part _

_Of me was always you_

_What am I_

_Supposed to say_

_When I'm all _

_Choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

I don't walk to my room. I walk to his. I stop at his door to listen while he listens to music. I hear the end of Breakeven by The Script. Then he plays it again. I hear it 3 times before Jerome walks up tome and asks what I'm doing. That's when I walk up to my room. I have nothing to say to him.

_Oh you got _

_Her heart_

_And my heart_

_And none of the pain_

_You took _

_Your suitcase_

_I took_

_The blame_

_Now I'm_

_Trying to _

_Make sense_

_Of what little remains_

_Cause you left me _

_With no love_

_And no love_

_To my name_

I sit on my bed and start playing on my guitar. Happy songs with no meaning. True life isn't like these songs. The writers have no idea what they are talking about. They just delude themselves into thinking anything like that could be real. I give up on the happy song and go back to Breakeven. Fabian isn't the only one who likes it. It describes me to an almost uncanny level. I'm trying to make sense of what little remains. You left me with no love. And no love to my name.

_I'm still alive_

_But I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God_

_That I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time_

_While he got freedom_

_And when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break _

_No it don't break even no_

I hear a knock on the door. I expect Mara or Patricia. Amber doesn't knock. But I'm wrong. It's Fabian. I choose to ignore him. I don't trust myself to fall for him anymore. He tries to get my attention. When I don't look up, he sits on my bed and I'm forced to look at him. The boy who broke my heart and taped it back together.

"I broke up with her."said Fabian. When I don't speak,he adds, "I still love you."I still say nothing. He sighs as he gets up to leave.

_What am I _

_supposed to do_

_When the best part of me_

_Was always you_

_What am I_

_Supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up_

_And you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

I think about his visit all night. I don't know what to do until the next morning when Joy corners me. I expect her to start yelling. Instead she tells me she wants fabina to get back together. She says that her and Fabian had never really connected and she should have given up on him. I stare at her until she walks away. I've made my decision.

_No it don't break even no_

_No it don't break even no_

_No it don't break even no_

I spot Fabian in the kitchen. He looks up and blushes when I enter the room.

"Hey Nina. What are you...?"said Fabian. I cut him off by kissing him.

Fabian gawks at me."I love you so much Nina. I don't know if I messed up my chances by dating her. I don't want things to be awkward." He fades off with a blush. I kiss him again.

"I'll get over it."said Fabian.

**1 year later**

It's been a year and 'fabina' is still going strong. Today I was listening to the radio when Breakeven comes on. I listen for a minute before changing it. That was my old life. This is my new one.

**Love? Hate? Want to marry it? Want to stab it? I'll know if you review!**

**PS. Don't favorite or subscribe without reviewing. It irks me. **


End file.
